Lady Dangerose
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Sorot mata kiri Hinata terlihat hampa. Benar-benar kosong. Sorot mata kiri itu hanya terfokus memandang mata Sasuke. Memandang mata kanan yang samar-samar memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus ketakutan.


**Naruto - ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lady Dangerose - ****Kei**** Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, &amp; Family**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Suara-suara bisikan perlahan mulai bergulir secara estafet, seiring kedua kaki Hinata bergerak menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tanpa memedulikannya, Hinata hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Dengan gerakan tegas, Hinata menggeser pintu kelasnya. Dan … keheningan seketika tercipta, melenyapkan kegaduhan kecil yang sempat menguasai ruangan itu.

Hinata melangkah masuk, mengabaikan berbagai jenis pandangan yang sedang ditujukan padanya. Sebagai tempat duduk barunya, Hinata memilih salah satu bangku dekat jendela, tepat di pojok kelas. Seperti biasa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ruangan kelas itu kembali diwarnai kegaduhan kecil. Namun kini dalam bentuk bisikan-bisikan pelan yang menyebar di beberapa titik. Salah satunya berada cukup dekat dengan tempat Hinata duduk.

"Be-benarkah yang baru masuk ke kelas kita itu Hyuuga-_Senpai_?" Matsuri bertanya lirih, dengan keterkejutan yang masih terpampang nyata di wajahnya. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau kita sekelas dengannya?"

Tayuya memutar bola matanya. "_Baka_! Aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin. Tapi kau saja yang terlalu sibuk membaca komik serial kesayanganmu yang baru terbit itu, sampai-sampai tidak mendengar aku bicara."

Matsuri merengut, namun kemudian mendesah kagum. "Hyuuga-_Senpai_ memang sangat cantik, ya? Jepitan berbentuk bunga mawar di rambutnya juga membuatnya jadi tampak anggun. Tapi … sayangnya—"

"Mata kananya buta," timpal Tayuya, masih sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ditambah … dia juga terlalu dingin. Seperti gunung es."

"_Uh-huh_."

Hinata tetap bergeming. Kepalanya tetap menunduk. Matanya tetap fokus membaca buku.

Tayuya menoleh ke luar jendela di samping tempatnya duduk. Sejenak ia tertegun, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan memberitahumu pemandangan yang akan membuatmu senang, Matsuri, tapi berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan menjerit dan membuat telingaku sakit."

"Eh? Memang ap—" Matsuri tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tepat ketika ia menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandangan Tayuya. Lalu … teriakan histerisnya muncul tanpa bisa dikendalikan oleh siapa pun.

"Woaaa! Aoi-_kun_!" ujar Matsuri kencang sembari mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela. Tak peduli pada berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya kaget dan kesal. "Ada Aoi-_kun_! Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Aoi-_kun_! "

Desisan bibir Tayuya semakin sengit, selagi tangannya kembali ke posisi semula setelah sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya. "Hanya karena dia memakai _eyepatch_, bukan berarti dia Sanada Aoi, _Baka_! Ditambah _eyepatch_-nya ada di kiri, bukan di kanan. Yah, walaupun harus kuakui kalau kadar ketampanannya nyaris sama dengan Sanada Aoi-mu itu, tapi tetap saja menurutku mereka berdua tidak mirip."

"Menurutku mirip!" sergah Matsuri tak mau kalah. Matanya masih berbinar-binar penuh takjub memandang sosok adik kelas baru yang tengah memasuki halaman depan sekolahnya itu. "Ah! Selain wajahnya yang aku-tidak-tahu-harus-memberi-istilah-seperti-apa-karena-memang-tidak-ada-ada-kata-yang-tepat-untuk-mendefinisikan-ketampanannya, dia juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Tidak terlihat seperti baru lulus SMP."

Sekali lagi Tayuya memutar bola matanya, kemudian mendengus geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Woaaa! Tayu-_chan_! Tayu-_chan_!" Matsuri tiba-tiba berteriak semakin histeris. Kali ini sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Tayuya. "Kau lihat, kan? Lihat, kan? Dia ternyata berhenti dan memandang ke sini. Ke arah kelas kita. Woaaa! Aoi-_kun_ sedang melihatku!"

**-:-**

**.**

**-:-**

Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka, bersamaan dengan pintu ruang UKS bergerak menutup. Hinata menoleh, dan melihat Shizune melangkah mendekatinya dengan senyum di bibir.

"Aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu."

Tanpa memberi tanggapan, Hinata beralih menatap datar langit-langit. Sebelah tangan Hinata lantas bergerak menyentuh keningnya.

"Tenang saja. Panasmu sudah turun," ucap Shizune. Suaranya masih diwarnai kelembutan. "Aku sudah sempat memeriksanya tadi."

Hinata bergeming. Bukan. Ia bukan sedang memeriksa suhu badannya. Hanya sedang bertanya-tanya: mengapa ia tadi seperti merasa ada yang membelai kepalanya? Mengapa sentuhan hangat itu terasa tidak asing? Dan … mengapa ia seperti telah lama merindukannya?

"Hinata?"

Panggilan itu membuat Hinata tersadar. Perlahan akhirnya Hinata beranjak bangun. "_Arigatou, Sensei_," Hinata berujar datar, saat menerima segelas air putih yang diulurkan oleh sang dokter sekolah.

Shizune tersenyum, sementara matanya menatap nanar gadis yang kini beralih duduk di tepi ranjang itu. "Setelah ini, apa kau akan langsung ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Hinata meletakkan gelas di atas meja di samping ranjang, kemudian melemparkan pandangan kosong ke luar jendela. Singkat dan samar, dianggukannya kepala. Kehampaan kini semakin merasuki kedua mata Hinata.

**-:-**

**.**

**-:-**

Aroma obat masih menguar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Mesin monitor masih berbunyi teratur di tengah keheningan. Dan … sosok itu masih terbaring tanpa gerakan.

Setelah bergeming sesaat di ambang pintu, Hinata akhirnya berjalan memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Fokus matanya terus terpancang pada sosok di atas ranjang, dengan kepiluan yang semakin hari kian terasa nyalang.

Objek pandangan Hinata kemudian beralih pada seikat bunga dalam vas di atas meja samping ranjang. Seikat bunga mawar yang mulai layu. Hinata pun menggantinya dengan seikat bunga mawar yang baru ia beli tadi.

Tetap tanpa suara, Hinata mengambil sebuah kursi di pojok ruangan dan mendekatkannya ke sisi ranjang. Sejenak Hinata hanya duduk diam. Lalu, dengan kelima jemarinya yang bergetar samar, Hinata menggenggam satu tangan milik sosok di hadapannya. Terus menanti datangnya keajaiban.

**-:-**

**.**

**-:-**

"_Moshi-moshi_."

Ada kecemasan pekat yang tersembunyi dalam suara bernada lega itu, Hinata bisa merasakannya. "Ada apa, Ino-_nee_?" tanya Hinata. Penuh ketenangan.

"_Maaf, karena meneleponmu pagi-pagi begini, Hinata. Kemarin malam sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Kupikir kau pasti sedang di rumah sakit. Jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Eh, tapi, apa kau sakit lagi? Suaramu terdengar serak."_

"Aku tak apa-apa," Hinata menjawab datar. Dari balik ponsel, didengarnya kemudian suara helaan napas. Panjang dan berat.

"_Semalam, di rumah sakit, kau pasti begadang lagi untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas yang kukirim padamu, kan? Kenapa tidak menyisakan waktu lebih banyak untuk istirahat, hmm?"_

Hinata bergeming. Tak menjawab. Matanya masih menyorot datar ke arah trotoar di seberang tempatnya berdiri.

"_Mendengar suara-suara kendaraan yang cukup bising, kutebak sekarang kau pasti sudah berada di halte. Ck! Seharusnya kau tidak usah masuk sekolah, Hinata. Lebih baik kau istirahat di rumah sampai kau benar-benar sembuh. Kalau begitu, pertemuan nanti malam kau tidak usah datang. Biar aku yang menanganinya."_

"Pertemuan?" tanya Hinata seketika. Tak mengerti.

"_Ya. Gaara ingin bertemu denganmu. Kemarin sekretarisnya menelepon ke kantor._"

Untuk beberapa detik, Hinata hanya membisu setelah menangkap nada suara Ino yang tiba-tiba berubah menyaingi dinginnya es. "Tidak akan seburuk seperti yang kaupikirkan, Ino-_nee_. Sabaku-_san_ tidak akan berbuat seperti itu."

"_Tapi Gaara ingin bertemu denganmu, Hinata. Bukan denganku. Bukankah itu berarti dia kemungkinan akan—"_

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Harus baik-baik saja." Hinata meringis samar. Kepalanya bertambah sakit. "Aku akan datang dan mengurusnya."

Lagi. Gendang telinga Hinata menerima suara helaan napas. Lebih panjang. Lebih berat.

"Gomen ne_, Hinata. Kalau saja aku tidak—_"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Ino-_nee_," kembali Hinata menyela, dengan ketegasan yang dibaluti ketenangan. "Tidak usah khawatir."

"_Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak khawatir, kau tahu, sejak pertama kali mendapat telepon itu. Tapi kau tidak akan sendirian ke sana. Aku akan menemanimu. Jika Gaara berani menyakitimu, sedikit saja, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya_."

"Baiklah." Lutut Hinata mulai melemas, namun ia memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah memasuki bus yang baru saja datang.

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Dan ingatlah untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri di sekolah. Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat, langsung istirahat di ruang UKS. Kau mengerti?_"

"Hmm," Hinata hanya bergumam rendah. Sambil menempati salah satu tempat duduk, ditutupnya telepon setelah Ino mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Lalu, dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan seluruh kesakitannya, Hinata hanya menatap hampa pemandangan di luar jendela bus.

Sejak keluar dari flatnya tadi, entah sudah berapa orang yang diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata. Mendapati wajah Hinata yang sangat pucat. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang berani menegur Hinata. Tidak ada yang cukup berani mendekati Hinata hanya untuk sekadar menanyakan keadaannya.

Wajah seputih porselen itu terlalu beku. Mata sepucat mutiara itu terlalu dingin. Dan diri gadis indigo itu memiliki aura yang terlalu berbahaya.

Terkecuali … untuk satu orang.

Ada gerakan samar di samping tempat Hinata duduk, bersamaan dengan bus yang mulai melaju. Hinata menoleh. Meski matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, namun Hinata masih bisa melihat sosok itu.

Biasanya, Hinata sangat jarang mendapati orang-orang di bus yang berani duduk di sampingnya. Biasanya, Hinata juga sering tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi … kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ada yang terasa aneh. Ada yang terasa familier.

Hinata membeku kaku. Sedetik pun, Hinata tidak mampu melepaskan tatapan matanya dari kehadiran sosok itu. Sosok pemuda yang memakai tudung jaket di kepalanya, dan seragam sekolah yang sejenis dengan Hinata melekat di tubuhnya.

Hinata mengernyit. Denyut di kepalanya semakin menyakitkan. Deru napasnya semakin tidak teratur. Pandangan matanya semakin buram.

Dan … yang terakhir Hinata lihat sebelum kegelapan menjamahnya adalah seraut wajah dingin, dengan mata kiri yang tertutupi oleh _eyepatch_.

**-:-**

**.**

**-:-**

Lambat-lambat, mutiara kembar Hinata kembali menampakkan dirinya, setelah lebih dari enam jam bersembunyi di balik kelopak. Hinata meringis kecil. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit nyeri.

Perlahan Hinata menegakkan badan. Sambil menunduk, ditekan-tekannya kening dengan gerakan lembut.

Lalu tubuh Hinata menegang. Matanya tak berkedip. Bibirnya mengatup rapat.

Ketika kesadaran menerjang dirinya semakin berang, Hinata spontan menoleh cepat. Pandangannya kini terpusat total pada sosok itu. Sosok yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi besar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sosok yang tengah menatapnya. Mengamatinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Suaranya mengalun sedingin mutiara es di kedua matanya. "Dan di mana ini?"

Sesaat, sosok itu hanya bergeming, dengan tangan tetap bersedekap. Lantas sosok itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati nakas di samping ranjang. Diambilnya sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna kuning keemasan, lalu menyodorkannya ke Hinata.

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah kau meminum ini," sosok itu berucap datar.

Hinata terdiam, sementara bola matanya beralih memperhatikan gelas tersebut dengan kilatan penuh waspada dan curiga. Ketika kembali ditengadahkannya kepala, sosok itu mendadak mendekatkan gelas tersebut ke bibirnya.

"Ini hanya vitamin untuk membuat tenagamu kembali sepenuhnya."

Lagi, suara itu mengalun tanpa intonasi. Namun entah kenapa, Hinata kembali bisa menangkap nada khawatir yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Nada khawatir yang terasa tidak asing.

Sembari diam-diam mengawasi sosok itu, Hinata akhirnya menerima gelas berisi cairan vitamin tersebut dan meminum isinya hingga tandas. Lalu, saat Hinata hendak meletakkannya sendiri di atas nakas, gumaman rendah sosok itu tiba-tiba saja seolah bergema lantang di telinganya.

"Aku adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

PRAAANG!

Hinata tertegun kaku. Tidak bisa bernapas. Tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip sekali. Kemudian keterperangahan yang tercetak di wajah Hinata menghilang. Hanya ada seraut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Bola mata Hinata bergerak ke bawah, memandang pecahan-pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai. "Maaf. Aku akan membereskannya," kata Hinata datar.

"Biarkan saja."

Hinata tak mengindahkan. Sambil beringsut duduk di tepi ranjang, Hinata perlahan membungkukkan badan. Namun, sebelah lengan Hinata tiba-tiba saja dicekal oleh Sasuke, membuat Hinata seketika mendongak ke arah pemuda itu.

"Sudah kubilang biarkan saja," ujar Sasuke. Tajam. Dingin. Penuh penekanan.

Sorot mata kiri Hinata terlihat hampa. Benar-benar kosong. Sorot mata kiri itu hanya terfokus memandang mata Sasuke. Memandang mata kanan yang samar-samar memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus ketakutan.

Sekejap, hanya sekejap kedipan mata, _eyepatch_ yang menutupi netra kiri Sasuke menjadi objek satu indra penglihatan Hinata. Lalu Hinata bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari letak blazer dan tas sekolahnya. Saat menemukan keberadaan kedua benda itu di sebuah sofa, Hinata segera melangkah mendekati.

Dalam keterdiaman, Sasuke memperhatikan punggung Hinata lekat-lekat. Kedua tangannya masih mengepal erat. Kemudian dirogohnya suatu benda dari kantong jaket.

Setelah memakai blazer, Hinata meraih tas sekolahnya lalu berbalik badan. Saat itulah Hinata mendapati Sasuke tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Dan … apa yang kini ada di tangan Sasuke membuat Hinata terpaku.

Aliran waktu seakan berhenti untuk Hinata. Seakan tak memberikan Hinata hak untuk bergerak. Bahkan hanya untuk sekadar bernapas.

Berdiri dengan tubuh mematung, alam bawah sadar Hinata membiarkan begitu saja kelima jemari Sasuke membelai surai panjangnya. Membelai dengan sangat hati-hati, sangat penuh kelembutan, seolah takut sentuhan itu akan merusak keindahan mahkota berhelaikan indigo itu.

Sesaat kemudian, kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak ke sisi kanan kepala Hinata, memasangkan sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga mawar. Bunga mawar berwarna merah.

Aliran waktu kembali berputar bagi Hinata, seiring luruhnya satu bulir cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata berkedip lambat. Sekali. Dua kali.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Hinata menengadahkan kepala. Bibirnya mulai bergetar samar. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kecil. Ia mulai tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

Satu mutiara Hinata terpusat pada satu langit malam itu. Langit malam yang diselimuti luka. Juga siratan permohonan maaf.

Ketika dirasakannya tangan Sasuke ingin menjangkaunya lagi, spontan Hinata berjalan mundur selangkah. Keduanya seketika membeku, dengan sinar keterkejutan yang terpancar samar di mata mereka.

Kepala Hinata perlahan menunduk, sementara langkah kakinya bergerak mundur semakin menjauhi Sasuke. Segera diputarnya tubuh saat sudah mendekati pintu, lalu membukanya dan berlari keluar.

Sasuke memperhatikan kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa emosi. Sama sekali hampa. Namun kesepuluh jemari Sasuke mengepal erat. Amarah dingin menggelegak hebat dalam dirinya. Amarah dingin yang bercampur keinginan … untuk bisa membunuh kembali orang-orang yang sudah tiada.

**.**

**-:-TBC-:-**

**Balasan review anon untuk Stay :)**

**Guest : Hai! Sankyuu udah RnR ya ^^**

**Name NM : Emang udah ngerasa masih berantakan ceritanya. Hehe. Udah bikin banyak, tapi cuman Stay yang saat ini udah jadi. Tapi sankyuu sebelumnya udah RnR ya. Salam SHL juga ^^**

**Guardien : Emang sengaja dibikin kaya puzzle yang yang kepingan-kepingannya harus disatuin buat dimengerti, walopun gak semua kepingannya sih aku tunjukin secara jelas. ;) Sankyuu juga sebelumnya udah RnR ^^**

**.**

**Thanks again! : )**


End file.
